barneyfandomcom-20200216-history
If All the Raindrops
"If All the Raindrops" is a children's song that first appeared in "Barney Goes to School". Lyrics English= If all the raindrops were lemon drops and gumdrops Oh, what a rain that would be Standing outside with my mouth open wide Ah Ah-ah Ah Ah-ah Ah Ah-ah Ah If all the raindrops were lemon drops and gumdrops Oh, what a rain that would be If all the snowflakes were candy bars and milkshakes Oh, what a snow that would be Standing outside with my mouth open wide Ah Ah-ah Ah Ah-ah Ah Ah-ah Ah If all the snowflakes were candy bars and milkshakes Oh, what a snow that would be If all the sunbeams were bubble gum and ice cream Oh, what a sun that would be Standing outside with my mouth open wide Ah Ah-ah Ah Ah-ah Ah Ah-ah Ah If all the sunbeams were bubble gum and ice cream Oh, what a sun that would be |-| Alternate Lyrics= If all the raindrops were lemon drops and gumdrops Oh, what a rain that would be Standing outside with my mouth open wide Ah Ah-ah Ah Ah-ah Ah Ah-ah Ah If all the raindrops were lemon drops and gumdrops Oh, what a rain that would be If all the snowflakes were candy bars and milkshakes Oh, what a snow that would be Standing outside with my mouth open wide Ah Ah-ah Ah Ah-ah Ah Ah-ah Ah If all the snowflakes were candy bars and milkshakes Oh, what a snow that would be If all the raindrops were lemon drops and gumdrops Oh, what a rain that would be Standing outside with my mouth open wide Ah Ah-ah Ah Ah-ah Ah Ah-ah Ah If all the raindrops were lemon drops and gumdrops Oh, what a rain that would be |-| Spanish= Si las gotas de lluvia fueran de caramelo Me encantaría estar ahí Abriendo la boca para saborear Ah Ah-ah Ah Ah-ah Ah Ah-ah Ah Si las gotas de lluvia fueran de caramelo Me encantaría estar ahí Si los copos de nieve fueran leche malteada Me encantaría estar ahí Abriendo la boca para saborear Ah Ah-ah Ah Ah-ah Ah Ah-ah Ah Si los copos de nieve fueran leche malteada Me encantaría estar ahí Si los rayos de sol fueran helado y chocolates Me encantaría estar ahí Abriendo la boca para saborear Ah Ah-ah Ah Ah-ah Ah Ah-ah Ah Si los rayos de sol fueran helado y chocolates Me encantaría estar ahí Children's Song Used In... Backyard Gang= #Barney Goes To School |-| Barney & Friends= #The Queen Of Make-Believe #What's That Shadow? #The Exercise Circus! #At Home With Animals #Trading Places #It's A Rainy Day! #A Package Of Friendship #Up, Down and Around! #Imagine That! (Scene Taken from: Let's Pretend with Barney) #On the Road Again #Sweet Treats #The Chase #Sweeter Than Candy: Greece |-| Home Videos= #Barney Live! In New York City #Barney's Exercise Circus (Episode Featured: The Exercise Circus!) #Barney's Big Surprise #Barney's Great Adventure #Barney's First Adventures (Scene Taken from: Barney's Great Adventure) #Sing And Dance With Barney #Barney's Big Top Fun (Episode Featured: The Exercise Circus!) (2000) #Be My Valentine Love, Barney #Barney's Valentine Adventure (Video Featured: Be My Valentine Love, Barney) #Barney's Musical Castle #Let's Pretend with Barney #Barney's Colorful World! #Can You Sing That Song? #Big World Adventure (Scene Taken from: Sweeter Than Candy: Greece) #Planes, Trains & Cars (Episode Featured: On the Road Again) #Imagine with Barney (Episode Featured: Imagine That!) #Barney's Worldwide Adventure! (Episode Featured: Sweeter Than Candy: Greece) |-| Live Shows= #Barney Live! In New York City #A Day in the Park with Barney #Barney's Big Surprise #Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade (1998) #Barney's Christmas Sing Along Show #Barney's Musical Castle #Barney's Theatre #Barney's Open House #Barney's Zoo Tour #Barney's Beach Party #Barney's Purple Park Tour #Barney's Colorful World! #Barney's Farmyard Sing-Along #Barney Live! - The Let's Go Tour #Barney's Musical Park #Barney's Let's Imagine #Barney's 20th Anniversary Concert #Barney's Space Adventures (South America/Asia) #Barney's Dino-Mite Birthday! - Live On Stage #Barney's 5 Top Songs #Barney's World of Imagination #Barney's Sprout Concert #Barney Rocks! El Concierto en Vivo! #Barney Live in Concert - Birthday Bash! #Barney's Christmas Carnival #Barney's We're All Friends Show #Barney's Greatest Hits - Live On Stage |-| Music Cassette/CD= #Barney's Favorites Vol. 1 (Audio Taken from: The Exercise Circus!) #Tributo a Barni #Barney's Big Surprise! Live on Stage #Barney's Great Adventure: Original Motion Picture Soundtrack #Las Canciones de Barney #La Gran Sorpresa de Barney #Barney's Greatest Hits (Audio Taken from: The Exercise Circus!) #El Castillo Musical de Barney #Barney's Colorful World! LIVE! #El Parque Musical de Barney y Sus Amigos #Te Quiero Lo Mejor de Barney #Barney y su Mundo de Colores #Music for Me! #Barney Live in Concert - Birthday Bash!: Original Cast Recording Trivia *When this song first appeared in Barney Goes to School, it was only sung for two verses. *After 1995, the song's third verse officially became a reprise of the first verse of this song. It has been previously performed as such in Barney Live! In New York City and "What's That Shadow?". *In "At Home with Animals", the song's tempo increased. *In the movie ''Barney's Great Adventure'', Barney sings a big band version of this song in a French restaurant to distract the patrons (while the children look for the egg). In addition, there are four verses of this song. *Peabo Bryson, Grammy-winning singer, sang a version of this song in Barney's Great Adventure: Original Motion Picture Soundtrack. It is the 11th track on the soundtrack album. *In the Hebrew version, the song says "cola drops" instead of "lemon drops and gumdrops" and "krembo flakes" instead of "candy bars and milkshakes" Gallery Ifalltheraindrops1.png|Sung in The Queen of Make-Believe Ifalltheraindrops2.png|Sung in What's That Shadow? IfAllTheRaindrops!.jpg|Sung in The Exercise Circus! if all the raindrops_1995.jpg|Sung in At Home with Animals ifallraindropsga.jpg|Barney during the song in Barney's Great Adventure Category:Children Songs Category:1999